The Cold Emperor
by The Biggest Yaoi Fan
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Character death. MPREG. Emperor Yami was stuck living in a bad situation and pregnant but his stubbornness and a few other factors made him too terrified to seek help with his pregnancy. He had no problems with it either until the day he gave birth. Does something go wrong during the birth? Will someone help him? Unsure of rating so just M for now. ONE-SHOT.


_Howdy, Everyone._

 _Back for another one-shot._

 _Warning: MPREG, Yaoi, Character death._

 _I don't own YGO._

 ** _The Cold Emperor_**

Everyone knew Emperor Yami as a cold Emperor because of his indifferent personality.

Yami didn't mind at all until the day came when he realised he had fallen for his slave, Yugi.

He had told Yugi about his feelings and that had ended up with them shaking the headboards for the whole night, Yami being on the bottom.

The next day Yami had gone to have lunch with Yugi and his friends but Yami never got to that part since he heard his friends and family laughing about him.

From that day on rumours started spreading through the palace.

Some said Yami was a whore and others said that Yami was a drug addict.

There was many more too, including one that said Yugi only slept with Yami because Yami ordered him to.

After three months of that rumour Yami had enough and asked his brother, Atemu, to take Yugi.

Yami's relationship with Yugi ended that day.

Apparently the rumours had been true and Yugi was only dating Yami because Yami was his master.

The rumours didn't stop there and Yami's family and friends continued to laugh at him behind his back.

Yami closed in on himself even more, his cold personality returning once again.

He never sought help for his illness that formed, he knew what was wrong.

Yami was pregnant with Yugi's baby.

No one else connected the dots, they all just thought that he was getting fat.

There was another rumour that spread around but Yami couldn't care less, he didn't even bother to correct them because he knew it wouldn't change anything.

Yami wasn't as big as he should have been and he was nine months, he looked to be about four months at most.

* * *

Seventeen year old Yami was sitting in the middle of a meeting like he did every day.

His brother and his cousins were sitting on thrones on either side of him.

His cousins are Seto, Marik and Bakura. Seto is married to his former slave, Joey. Marik is married to his former slave, Malik. Bakura is married to his former slave, Ryou.

Yami gripped his stomach when he felt a sharp pain in it, trying to keep the movement hidden.

He didn't want the stupid council members and his own family thinking that was going through drug withdrawals or some other made up thing.

"How much longer will you prattle on about crap that got fixed yesterday?" Yami asked, bored and sore.

"We sorted it yesterday?" the head of the council asked.

Yami sighed and rubbed his head. "Yes. You need to go and have your goddamn memory checked. We sorted it out the day before and the day before that as well," Yami replied, rubbing his head.

The head of the council blushed darkly. "Sorry, Emperor. I think we need a break to sort out our plan," the head of the council said.

Yami nodded. "Agreed. We'll resume tomorrow," Yami said.

"But, Emperor. We still have more to discuss," another member of the council said.

"You just said you wanted a break," Yami said.

"But that doesn't mean it can wait until tomorrow," the same councilman replied.

"Just shut up. We'll resume tomorrow," Yami said, standing up from his throne.

"Sit down, Yami. Just listen to them for a while longer," Atemu said.

"I will put up with their shit tomorrow. My ass is too numb for this shit right now," Yami said, half lying.

His butt was numb but he wanted to lay down because of the pain in his stomach.

Yami didn't even wait for a reply as he started to leave, ignoring all protests.

He walked straight to his chambers, too stubborn to go and see Ishizu.

He also didn't want people getting the wrong idea or people thinking he was going to see her to feed his 'drug addiction'.

Yami sighed and went into the bathroom, getting into the bath.

He rubbed his belly, feeling another sharp pain.

"Brilliant," Yami grumbled.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called, sitting up and moving the bubbles to cover his pregnant belly.

A five-year-old little girl that looked like Ryou walked into the room.

"Are you okay, Mama?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, Amane," Yami replied with a smile.

Yami had adopted Amane from Ryou when she was a baby but only Ryou knew about the deal.

Ryou had made Yami promise to keep his daughter hidden from everyone, especially his husband.

Amane smiled and came over to Yami.

Yami smiled, curling up as he rested his head on the side of the bathtub.

Amane gently rubbed Yami's hair. "Are you sure you're okay?" Amane asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little tender in the tummy," Yami replied.

"Is Baby coming?" Amane asked, reaching down to rub Yami's stomach.

Yami blushed and nodded. "I think so," Yami replied.

Amane was the only person that Yami had told about the baby.

"Yippee!" Amane exclaimed, bouncing around.

Yami chuckled softly. "Can you put the kit on the bed for me please?" Yami asked.

Amane nodded and quickly left the bathing chambers, grabbing a special kit Yami had created.

She gently placed it on the bed while Yami got out of the bath and put on a robe.

"Thanks, Babe," Yami said with a smile as he walked over to the bed.

He pulled the blanket back and folded it neatly at the end of the bed, taking a thin plastic sheet out of his kit before he laid it out over the top of his bed sheet.

Yami carefully placed some scissors and some clips Amane had stolen from the healing chambers on the bedside table.

He placed two towels just on the outside of the rubber mat as well.

Amane carefully placed a neatly folded blanket beside the towels.

Yami whimpered slightly, feeling a rather painful contraction.

"Lay down, Mama," Amane said sternly, tossing the now empty box off the bed.

Yami nodded and laid down on top of the rubber mat.

Amane smiled and placed her ear on Yami's stomach.

Yami chuckled and stroked Amane's hair. "Can you hear anything?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. A little heartbeat," Amane replied with a bright smile.

Yami smiled back, gasping when he felt his waters break.

Amane looked down. "Wowzers. What was that?" Amane asked, turning to look up at Yami.

Yami smiled. "That was my waters breaking. Baby will be here soon," Yami said.

"Isn't this happening very fast?" Amane asked with a frown, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah but my family is well known for fast labours and births," Yami replied.

Amane nodded. "Should we get Ishizu?" Amane asked

"No need. Everything will be fine without her. Baby will be healthy," Yami said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Amane asked worriedly.

Yami nodded. "Mama told me that my baby would be okay," Yami replied.

"You're Mama?" Amane asked.

Yami nodded. "It's written in the book Mama gave me before she died. She wrote down every future vision she had. She knew I would have you, she knew about Bakura and Ryou. She knew about a lot of what was to come," Yami replied.

Amane nodded. "Do you ever have those visions of the future like she did?" Amane asked.

"I used to when I was younger but nothing lately," Yami replied, gripping his robe.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Amane asked, sitting up beside Yami.

"I think Baba's getting ready to come now," Yami said, feeling the urge to push.

Amane nodded, taking Yami's hand as Yami started to push.

Within about five minutes the baby was born, a loud cry filling the room.

Yami smiled tiredly and gently wrapped her in a towel, holding her to his chest.

"Can I clamp the cord?" Amane asked.

Yami nodded. "Of course, Love," Yami replied, grabbing the second towel so that he could clean the newborn baby girl.

Amane clapped her hands and grabbed the two clamps, clamping the umbilical cord.

"Do you want to cut it too?" Yami asked with a smile.

Amane nodded and took the scissors from Yami, gently cutting the cord between the two clamps.

Yami smiled and laid back slightly, slowing down slightly as he cleaned the baby.

"Are you okay?" Amane asked worriedly.

Yami nodded. "I'm okay," Yami asked, his eyes widening when he felt another contraction.

"What's wrong?" Amane asked.

"I-I think there's another baby," Yami said.

Amane's eyes widened and she placed her head on Yami's stomach, hearing an odd sounding thud-thud.

"Can you hear anything?" Yami asked with a whimper.

"Yeah but it sounds odd compared to before," Amane replied.

Yami nodded, holding his firstborn daughter closer to his chest.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Amane asked.

Yami nodded tiredly. "I'm okay," Yami replied. "Just a little tired."

Amane nodded. "Can I help in any way?" Amane asked.

Yami jumped when he heard someone banging on his door.

"Take your sister and hide," Yami said, quickly wrapping his daughter in the blanket beside him before he handed the child over to Amane.

Amane nodded and quickly went into her hiding place.

"Open up, Yami!" Atemu shouted.

Yami whimpered and quickly pulled the blanket up over himself, using the blanket to hide the blood and other signs of the birth.

"What do you want?!" Yami shouted back.

Atemu opened the door and came into the room. "I wanted answers," Atemu replied, walking over to stand beside Yami.

"Answers about what?" Yami asked.

"I want to know why you're so snappy today. The meetings are things that can't be blown off and your behaviour was uncalled for!" Atemu replied, almost shouting by the end.

Yami glared at Atemu. "Leave me alone," Yami growled.

"Not until I know what your goddamn problem is," Atemu replied with a glare.

"Nothing is wrong," Yami replied.

"Then get your ass back in the throne room to finish the meeting," Atemu said.

Yami glared at Atemu. "If you're so worried about the damn meeting, you can do it!" Yami shouted.

"Hell no!" Atemu replied. "I'm never going do a damn meeting. That's your job."

Yami rolled his eyes and turned so his back was facing Atemu. "Then the meeting can be done tomorrow. Leave me alone," Yami said.

Atemu glared at Yami. "Not until I know why you're being such an ass," Atemu growled.

"Get out!" Yami shouted angrily, his magic making the room get really windy and hot.

Atemu gulped and quickly left the room, afraid that the room would burst into flames if he didn't leave.

Everyone in this world has magic and Yami's magic is the ability to create and control fire.

When extremely angry or emotional Yami can lose control of his magic and when he was younger he would make things catch fire by accident.

Yami sighed and rolled back onto his back.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Amane asked as she came out of her hiding place.

"I think so. I don't think it is wise for you to be around at the moment. More people will probably be coming to yell at me," Yami said.

Amane nodded. "Should I take Baby with me?" Amane asked.

"Yes please, Baby," Yami replied, gripping his stomach.

"Should I get someone to come see you?" Amane asked worriedly.

"No thanks. I'll be fine on my own," Yami replied with a smile. "I'll send Kuribo to you when the next Baby is born."

Amane nodded. "Okay, Mama," Amane said before she snuck into her secret tunnels.

The secret tunnels were the only reason that no one knew about Amane. They were only big enough for dwarfs and kids to fit in.

Yami smiled softly and gripped his stomach, pushing once again.

He whimpered when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Yami kept trying to push the second baby out but the baby didn't seem to be moving anywhere.

* * *

No one came to see Yami until the next morning.

Atemu was royally pissed to see that Yami hadn't came to the meeting like he was supposed to.

Atemu and Bakura and stomped their whole way to Yami's chambers, all servants and slaves trying to hide from the two angry royals.

Atemu banged on Yami's chamber doors. "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, YAMI!" Atemu shouted angrily.

"Forget that shit, Atemu," Bakura said, simply opening the door and entering the chambers.

Atemu rolled his eyes and followed Bakura into Yami's chambers.

"Get up, Yami," Bakura said, walking over to Yami's bed.

Yami looked to be asleep, his hands on his stomach with the blanket folded at his waist.

Bakura growled when he got no response from Yami.

Atemu grabbed Yami's blanket and yanked it off the bed.

Bakura's eyes widened when he noticed a little blue baby between Yami's legs, the umbilical cords still intact.

"What is it?" Atemu asked, looking where Bakura was.

His eyes widened when he saw the baby.

"What the hell?" Atemu asked.

Bakura shook his head, lightly touching Yami's hand.

He pulled back when he noticed that Yami was stone cold.

"What is it?" Atemu asked worriedly.

"He's cold. Go get Ishizu," Bakura said sternly.

Atemu nodded and ran out of the room, heading straight for the healing chambers.

Bakura gently picked the baby up, sadly looking at the limp child. "Why didn't Yami tell us about you?" Bakura whispered, taking note of the little boy's gender.

Bakura pulled the blanket up to Yami's stomach once again before he sat down beside his cousin.

He looked up when Ishizu and Atemu entered the room.

Ishizu instantly went over to Yami, placing her hand over his heart.

"Is he okay?" Atemu asked worriedly.

Ishizu shook her head. "He has no heartbeat and by the feel of his skin, he hasn't had one in quite a while," Ishizu said.

Atemu placed his hands over his mouth, tears forming in his eyes.

Ishizu frowned as she looked at the child in Bakura's arms. "Who is this?" Ishizu asked.

"This little boy was between Yami's legs when we arrived," Bakura replied.

Ishizu frowned and pulled the blanket down, pulling Yami's robe to the side to reveal a dark bruise over Yami's pelvis.

"What is that?" Atemu asked, coming closer to the bed.

"It looks like internal bleeding," Ishizu said.

"Is that why he died?" Bakura asked.

"Most likely," Ishizu replied, covering Yami up again.

She turned to the baby, gently checking him over.

"What killed the baby?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know," Ishizu replied honestly.

"What do we do now?" Bakura asked, looking up at Ishizu.

Ishizu sighed. "We try and keep this low for now. Everything else can be sorted after Yami and the infant is in the healing chambers," Ishizu said.

Atemu nodded and gently picked Yami up after Ishizu cut the umbilical cord.

The group started heading for the healing chambers.

"What are you doing with Mama?!" Amane shouted as she ran over to the group.

The group stopped and gaped at the little girl.

"What are you doing with Mama?" Amane repeated.

"Yami is your mother?" Bakura asked.

"Yes," Amane replied.

Ishizu gently picked Amane up. "We'll explain it as soon as we get to the healing chambers," Ishizu said.

Amane nodded.

* * *

As promised Ishizu explained what had happened to Amane and Amane had returned the favour by telling Ishizu about the little girl.

Amane retrieved the girl and Ishizu found out that she was under weight and her lungs were slightly under developed.

Atemu was forced to take the crown since he was next in line and Yugi ended up taking care of his daughter.

Yugi named his daughter Yuna and named his deceased son Amun.

Ryou ended up telling everyone the truth about his daughter and started to raise her with Bakura's help.

Yami and his son were buried together in the royal graveyard and people now regretted the way that they had treated Yami.

 _ **The End**_

 _Please tell me what you think._


End file.
